


The Dad, the Bab and the Emotionally Constipated Captain

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: The Dad Chronicles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Cor, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, No Beta we die like Kings, One Shot Collection, Step-dad!Drautos, baby!Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Cor Leonis, Marshal of the Crownsguard, The Immortal, Friend to the King and now Dad to the cutest child in Insomnia. Just don't tell Regis he said so.These are his adventures into fatherhood.(Chapters will vary in length)





	1. Tus!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic written by the wonderful onceuponaprime on tumblr!

When Cor ‘The Immortal’ Leonis first started walking around the Citadel with a ten-month old child in his arms, he inadvertently caused chaos among the staff and nobles alike. Rumours about the child’s origins began spreading like wildfire. Some claiming the shy child was the product of a one-night stand, others that he was babysitting for a long lost relative, one particularly disconcerting rumour suggested Cor had gone so far as to steal the child from abusive parents. Honestly not that far from the truth and it had both Cor and Clarus searching for any possible leaks. When their investigation revealed nothing of interest, they dismissed it as a simple overactive imagination.

Two weeks after the child’s first appearance Cor, with the help of the King and his Shield, made sure that people would overhear them discussing how angry the Marshal was with his ‘lover’ for running off, not telling him she was pregnant and then coming back a year later only to dump his ‘son’ on his doorstep. It was far from an ideal situation, but they needed a semi-believable reason to explain Cor’s decision to raise the boy.

With the entirety of Insomnia’s population knowing of the Marshal’s son by the end of the week, it hasn’t taken long for the newly dubbed ‘Prompto’ to win over everyone who met him. The Crownsguards and Glaives were particularly weak against his big blue eyes and happy giggles. Even the harshest of soldiers loved the little boy. By the time Prompto’s first birthday rolled around he had more toys and treats than Cor could fit in his apartment. Anything that Prompto didn’t claim within three minutes of seeing was secretly passed over to the various children’s charities and orphanages inside the city, and according to Regis a truckload had been dispersed throughout the rest of Lucis.

So, when the Marshal was unfortunately required to make a trip out to Hammerhead and would be gone until late in the evening, possibly early morning, he had no shortage of people volunteering to look after his son. However, what shocked the Citadel staff was that the one chosen to look after Prompto was none other than Titus Drautos. The friendship between Cor and Titus had been an unusual one, and one no one had seen coming. From their first meeting the two had always been at loggerheads, disagreeing with one another and generally making each other’s life difficult. But as the saying goes, opposites attract. And Prompto was more than happy to be left with his second favourite adult.

“Tus! Poof!” Prompto giggled, one hand clinging onto Drautos’ uniform and the other waving in the direction of the Glaives warping around the training grounds. If anyone found the sight of their Captain desperately trying to keep his grip on a bouncing toddler amusing, none had the balls to say it outright. “Me poof?”

“Not until you’re older.” A second Glaive collided with a pillar. “A lot older.” Prompto seemed to find the entire situation hilarious, giggling away to himself as the two men groaned and tried to drag themselves out from under the gazes of their cackling comrades. Drautos rolled his eyes and shifted Prompto from one hip to the other, his now free-left hand reaching out to accept the tablet being offered to him by Luche. The Glaive spared a moment to say hello to Prompto before walking off. Prompto did not take that well. The second Luche was out of sight, Prompto went boneless in his arms, flopping backwards and had Titus been any less aware of the child he would have quite literally face-planted onto the floor. Instead it was the tablet which met its untimely demise, smashing on the hard, stone floor as Drautos caught the wriggling beast Cor called his ‘son’.

Prompto whined loudly as he continued to contort his body in an attempt to escape his captor. “Tuuuusssss!” He protested, kicking a leg out and managing to catch Drautos’ chin. “Down please!”

“No Prompto.” He shot back, dodging another well-aimed kick. “You know the rules, no running around when the Glaives are training.” The little boy huffed and went still, his little arms crossed over his chest and a far too adorable pout on his face. It took another two minutes or so to wrangle Prompto into sitting up, but once the toddler was once again leaning against his chest and not causing any more issues, Drautos turned his attention back to the trainees.

Not five minutes later Prompto was tugging on his uniform.

“Tus, Tus. Need pee.” Astrals save him.


	2. Chobos Daddy! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Cor would get revenge upon Regis and Clarus for introducing Prompto to Chocobos. Today however, was not that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long haha! Part 2 will be up by next week! I decided to split the chapters because part 2 is over 6,000 words and I'm not a fan of overly long chapters haha. Anyways, enjoy!

Cor loved his four-year-old son, truly he did, what he didn’t love was being woken up shortly before five am on a Sunday morning. Granted it wasn’t the first time he’d been so rudely awoken by a small mop of blonde hair. Prompto often decided that if he was up Daddy had to be as well. Of course, that didn’t make it any easier, especially when he was well aware that by 8am his little apartment was going to be filled with three other small guests in addition to four caffeine deprived Glaives.

Groaning Cor snaked an arm out from beneath his duvet to circle Prompto’s waist and pull him down onto the pillow beside him. Prompto let out a high-pitched shriek, wriggling around in a desperate escape attempt only to go limp seconds later. The little gremlin managed to roll around until he could hide himself beneath the duvet, still held firmly in Cor’s grip.

“Chobos daddy,” Came the muffled whine, followed by a pair of bony knees digging into his side. “Wakey time!” He demanded, scrabbling up under the blankets until he could poke his head out beside Cor’s. “Wakey wakey eggs n’bacey!” Two little hands reached up and not-so-carefully forced his eyes open. Huffing Cor playfully slapped the hands away before grunting as Prompto moved to sit on top of him. “Up daddy!”

“I can’t get up if you’re sitting on me Prom.” Cor protested with a soft smile. “So I guess we’ll just have to spend the day here and see the Chocobos next week.” For a moment nothing happened. Prompto remained silent, watching him with bright blue eyes until finally, his words set in. Prompto’s eyes widened ever so slightly, before he practically threw himself from Cor’s body with a far too loud squeal and would likely have rolled straight off the bed had Cor not reacted quick enough to lean over and grab his ankle. Giggling wildly Prompto continued wriggle as he was unceremoniously dragged to the centre of the bed. “Try not to kill yourself kiddo, can’t ride Chocobos if you’re a ghost.” The giggling ceased immediately, replaced by a gasp of horror.

“Chobos.” He breathed, reaching out to grab hold of Cor’s hand. “Daddy, I gets to ride one?!” Oops. There went one secret. And que one overly hyper child. “Chobos! Can Noct ride one? And Iggy? And Gladdy?” Covering Prompto’s mouth Cor smiled at him.

“Yes to all of them, so long as you don’t get yourself hurt.” Prompto’s mouth shut with an audible noise as he nodded solemnly. Content in the knowledge that his child was unlikely to try and kill himself within the next thirty seconds, Cor took the opportunity to slide off the bed and stretch his limbs out.

One of these days he would find a way to repay Clarus and Regis for initiating Prompto’s love of the birds and for mentioning the existence of the Chocobo Post. Perhaps he’d find something for Gladiolus and Noctis to obsess over, Cactuars maybe? Or perhaps Moogles? Clarus always did hate the strange little creatures. Shaking his head, he tore himself from his thoughts and collected his son, settling Prompto on his hip as he strolled out of his bedroom and down the corridor.

“Food then Chobos?” Prompto asked through a yawn, clinging onto the loose t-shirt Cor had taken to wearing in lieu of a nightshirt. Monic had thought it exceptionally funny to buy him a top reading ‘ _Who is this child and why does he keep calling me dad?’_ when the confirmation of Prompto’s adoption had come through. He’d acted appropriately disgusted with the gift, but secretly loved it. And if Prompto just so happened to giggle every time he saw wore it, well that was just a bonus.

“Food, bath, then we wait for the others.” Cor reaffirmed.

Prompto wrinkled his nose in disgust, clearly unimpressed at the thought of having to bathe before being allowed to visit his beloved Chocobos. “No arguing Prom. You stink and the Chocobos won’t want to play with you when you smell.” His son groaned loudly and let his head fall against Cor’s chest with a solid ‘thud’.

“You smell.” Was the muffled reply into his chest. Delightful.

“You don’t smell much better,” He shot back with a laugh “And you don’t want Noct to think you’re stinky do you?”

“No!” Prompto gasped, reaching up to grab Cor’s face in his hands. “I can’t stink daddy.”

“I agree. So, breakfast, bath and get dressed. We’ll play a game while we wait for the others to get here.” Cor confirmed as he strolled into the kitchen, depositing Prompto onto ‘his chair’ – a bright yellow monstrosity covered in Chocobos, something Regis and Clarus had secretly deposited into their apartment while the pair had been out, he’d still yet to come up with a way of getting them back for it. “Apple or Orange juice?”

“Apple pleeaaasee” Cor really wasn’t sure why he expected anything different, he’d have been far more surprised if Prompto had gone for Orange. “Is Tus coming?”

“I’m not sure Prom, he’s got a lot of work to do.” Cor commented, setting Prompto’s cup in front of him “I’m sure he’ll be here when we get back, okay?” Prompto pouted but the distraction of his juice coupled with the promise of potentially seeing Titus later in the day, was enough to keep him from arguing any further. For the moment at least.

-

If Cor was quite honest with himself, he was incredibly proud of his ability to feed, bathe and dress his hyperactive child within his allotted time span of an hour. Not that Prompto put up too much of a challenge, his desire to see his beloved birds outweighing his desire to give his father a heart attack before his fortieth birthday. So by the time Clarus and Regis showed up on his doorstep, children and Glaives in tow, Cor was suitably caffeinated and prepared for a day of screaming children and noisy birds.

“I hate you.” Cor told the pair as Noctis ran past him with an ear-piercing shriek, one that Prompto echoed seconds later.

“We gets to ride Chobos Noct!” Prompto squealed, wrapping his arms around the Prince’s neck. Noctis squealed in response, clinging onto his friend before dragging Ignis and Gladiolus into their impromptu cuddle-pile.

“I really, _really_ hate you.” Cor hissed.


End file.
